


These Last Five Years

by IsaacTheGreat69, thatgaykiddo82403



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Last Five Years (2014)
Genre: Angst, Logan is a garbage boi stink man in this kinda, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Snakes, Strippers, TL5Y au, break ups, i mean its basically teen rated bc the worst thing is shiksa goddess, im trash, logince angst, oh yeah logan is jewish in this too, snake boi, so is Virgil but he's lowkey innocent, thats a good thing to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaykiddo82403/pseuds/thatgaykiddo82403
Summary: Roman shouldn't be dwelling on the past, Logan has probably already moved on so why shouldn't he?





	These Last Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boy i have been dwelling on this AU for a long time and now here it is! I really hope you guys enjoy it!!!

A melancholy tune rang throughout Roman’s empty apartment from the pianist living above him, seemingly mocking him. Silent tears streamed down his pale face. He should have gotten over this by now, and yet here he sat holding the thick novel. He turned to the author’s biography on the last page and stared at the monochrome picture. He began to read the small description underneath it.

 _Logan Sanders is the award-winning author of_ The Way She Smiles _which he dedicates to his husband, Roman. They both live in East Manhattan._

Roman chuckled a bit. He remembered the exact day that picture was taken, after all, he was the one who took it.

But that was before.

Before the arguments and the stress. Before the parties. Of course, before the book had ever gotten published. Roman wished that stupid book had never been written. He probably would have been happier as a broke actor dating an unsuccessful writer in a one bedroom than going through the last five years. Roman slammed the book shut and tossed it on the ground.

“God, why do I even bother looking at this? It’s not like he’s going to come back.” Another tear ran down his face as he began to talk to himself. “He’s probably already moved on so you should just get over him, Roman.” He couldn’t help but continue scolding himself, “I can’t believe I even thought he would change.” Roman stood up and wiped the tears from his face.

 _At least I’m not his problem anymore,_ He thought, _Now he’s only the one holding himself back_. No. He was never the one holding Logan back, right? He let out a huff as the memory came back to him,

_“Lo, I can just give you space to write if you need-“_

_“It’s fine.”_

_“It’s obviously not because every time I’m here when you’re working you can’t get anything done.”_

_“I never said that-“_

_“I’m not stupid! I know you can’t focus if I’m at home.”_

_“Then get out and leave me alone!”_

Part of Roman was glad this was all over. He wouldn’t have to go out with friends every hour of every weekend so Logan could work and, well, he learned from it. Sure, he was of course sad at the loss of his husband, but he would be careful when dating people and remove himself from the relationship if necessary. Still, it was over and he couldn’t change that.

Roman might have yearned for the past and wished that Logan had never told him what happened at the parties and during his shows in Ohio so he continue to be happily married to the love of his life but there was, and would always be a part of him that was still hurting.


End file.
